


Sugarhigh

by RiotCuervo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 90'S, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, dumb gay haseul, dumb gay jungeun, make it a blockbuster night is retro netflix and chill, movie store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotCuervo/pseuds/RiotCuervo
Summary: It’s 1998. Jo Haseul just got a job at the local video rental store. A girl with bright red lipstick keeps coming in every Tuesday and telling her to Make it a Blockbuster Night. Except this is Video World.





	Sugarhigh

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dumb idea stuck in my head for a week and finally decided to do something about it. Hope y'all enjoy.

Haseul always had a knack for getting her way, and she knew if you talked the right talk, you could essentially lie your way in or out of any situation. She had used this to her advantage time and time again, whether it be getting out of trouble with her parents, turning in late assignments, or lying through her teeth that the smell lingering on her jacket wasn’t weed.

This is how she not only secures a job at Video World, her town’s small video rental store, but is asked to come in the following morning ready to learn the art of customer service and fine film. 

A week and a half into the job, and Haseul could basically do the entire process with her eyes closed. Vivi, her boss’s niece, had trained her for a couple days before letting Haseul do all the work while she sat in the corner behind the counter and read. 

Between Haseul, Vivi, and Mr. Wong, the three were enough to run Video World effectively enough to not require extra staff. 

Sitting at the front counter, Haseul wondered if Vivi had been lying when she said she couldn’t work Tuesdays (she swore she overheard something in Cantonese about ‘new girl’ ‘quiet’ and ‘gay’; The three of those put together made one Jo Haseul). 

Sighing for the umpteenth time that evening, Haseul put another tally next to the two already in her notebook. Three customers on a Tuesday, a new record. At this point, Haseul had figured out that nobody comes into a video rental store on a Tuesday night. 

Well, almost no one. 

The bell over the door rang, breaking Haseul’s deep concentration of figuring out she and her friend Yves could sneak away to Mexico to be drug lords, become rich, and get any woman they wanted. That thought quickly dissolved with one look at the girl who was currently browsing the comedy shelf: Chestnut brown hair, strong cheekbones, sharp eyes, red lipstick, a red tube top, and daisy dukes. 

Becoming a Mexican drug lord soon took position number two in Haseul’s current plans; Number one was to get this girls’ number. <strike>And maybe get her out of those dukes</strike>.

Failing to realize that she had essentially undressed the girl with her eyes, Haseul became startled when the girl put National Lampoon’s Senior Trip down on the counter. The entire exchange is a blur, and it’s only when the girl smiles and says “Make it a Blockbuster night”, does Haseul realize what happened.

When mystery hot girl says it, Haseul is too busy trying to figure out how God let an angel run around on earth to think much of it.

The following Tuesday the same girl comes in, rents another bad movie, and tells Haseul to “Make it a Blockbuster night”. She thinks it’s kind of cute, and curses under her breath when she fails to get the girls’ name. 

The third week in a row, Haseul starts to wonder if this girl knows this is a Video World, and not a Blockbuster.

The fourth time it happens, the phone rings right as she’s about to ask the girls’ name. Giving a polite ‘sorry’ and answering the phone, the girl sneaks away quietly after leaving a paper on the counter. 

**REDEEMABLE FOR ONE FREE PERSONAL PIZZA AT PIZZA PALACE & ARCADE** **  
** **EXPIRES AUGUST 31, 1997**

An expired coupon for the pizza joint across the street (which Haseul scours for any hint of a phone number or AOL username) is all that’s left of Lip. 

(Lip being the only name Haseul found appropriate for the girl, because each time she came in she had the brightest shade of red lipstick she’d ever seen. And because membership cards don’t show names, so Haseul couldn’t even figure out the girl’s identity further than what she already knew. Trust me, she tried.)

The fifth time? Well, there was no fifth time. Haseul had spent the entire day preparing to ask Lip what her name was, if she was gay, and if she wanted to go on a date on Friday, only to waste six hours pretending like she wasn’t watching the door like a hawk.

By the end of her shift, Haseul had given up on ever seeing the girl again, since their routinely cycle had been broken. Sighing as she counted the registers and closed down shop, Haseul realized that this nameless girl had taken up such a significant portion of her brain. This in turn made her grumpy for the rest of the night.

And the rest of the week. 

As if it couldn’t get any worse, Vivi had _mysteriously_ gotten sick right after hearing about a huge frat party downtown, which meant her boss called her in on Friday night. _ The _ Friday night Haseul had been put in charge of babysitting her sister and a bunch of her rag-tag friends. Luckily for her, her boss could care less that she needed to bring the horde of them into the store with her. 

They did have five TVs playing whatever in-store video they wanted, anyway.

“Yeojin, I swear if you don’t stop **FUCKING** around with the remote, I’m gonna rat on you for forging dad's signature on your report card.” Yeojin, Haseul’s brat of a younger sister, was currently rewinding and fast forwarding through Spice World, something Haseul’s boss had put on when he heard the term ‘tween girls’.

“Jesus, ‘Seul, what’s got you in such a good mood?” Sarcasm laced Chaewon’s words, earning a stifled laugh from Yeojin and Hyunjin. The three of them, along with Hyejoo, Heejin, and Yerim, the seemingly ‘normal’ ones of her sister’s friends, sat otherwise quietly watching the movie at the far end of the video rental store. 

“Nothing, just… Leave the TV alone, please. This is my job, and you agreed to be good for a while.” She borrowed the glare her mom would usually give the two girls when they were fighting, eventually working on Yeojin enough to set the remote back on the floor. “Thank you.”

Haseul sighed, glancing at the clock. 8:55, just 5 more minutes until her boss was supposed to be back, and she could take her gang of teeny-boppers home. 

For a Friday night, the store was surprisingly dead. They had gotten a handful of customers during the after work rush, but by the looks of it, there wasn’t going to be much business for the remainder of the shift. 

Until the bell over the door rang, hopefully signaling the return of Mr. Wong.

“Hey, welcome back–” Looking up, Haseul noticed it was not her boss at all.

Her eyes met Lip’s, and she felt the color drain from her face. Of course Lip was still drop dead gorgeous, even in a red and black… Pizza Parade and Arcade uniform? So the movie store girl gets a crush on the pizza girl, what a 90’s dream come true.

As her dumb gay brain started to catch up with the rest of her, she finally noticed Lip was not alone. There she stood with a beautiful blonde-haired girl, and as if Haseul’s luck couldn’t get any worse, they were holding hands.

“Chae!?” 

“Jinsoul!?” 

The sound of Lip’s girlfriend/companion/Haseul-isn’t-ready-to-put-a-label-on-what-she’s-seeing calling out for her kid sister’s friend snapped Haseul out of her infatuation trance. That, and the sound of Yeojin cranking up the volume to sing _Spice Up Your Life_ as loud as possible. 

“Yeojin! I swear on your **LIFE** if you do not turn the volume down right now," Haseul lifted up the corded phone that sat by the register. "I will call mom and tell her all about your and Yerim’s secret _pets_.” The look of horror on the aforementioned girls’ faces was enough to know she had won, the store becoming uncomfortably quiet immediately after, save for Haseul quietly apologizing to the two women now staring impressively at her.

“Chae, what are you doing here? I thought you were at a friends’ house, mom said if you snuck out again you're dead.” The blonde who came in with Lip, was looking inquisitively at the girl. 

“I was, but then your girlfriend got *cough cough cough* sick and Haseul had to come to work to cover for her lying ass, and we didn’t really have anything better to do.” Chaewon shrugged it off and turned to watch the movie with her friends.

At the mention of her name, Haseul became aware that Lip’s eyes were now on hers, a smirk of sorts pulling the corner of her mouth up. Jinsoul’s attention turned now on Haseul as she realized just who her sister was talking about.

“Hi! Nice to meet you Haseul!” Jinsoul and Lip walked over to the counter, still holding hands. “I’m Jinsoul, Chaewon’s sister. You must be Yeojin’s sister?” 

Haseul could only nod, still feeling Lip’s eyes boring holes into the side of her head. She tried so hard to avoid it, but with a quick glance over, the blush that sprouted on her cheeks gave her away.

“This is Jungeun, she’s a friend of mine and helps me babysit Yeojin when she comes over with Chae.” 

“Hey, nice to meet you guys,” Haseul returned the handshakes the girls had presented, hoping they couldn’t feel the sweat she tried to wipe off beforehand. Now that she realized Jungeun wasn't dating Jinsoul, she gave her chance at making conversation with Jungeun. “Looking for another shitty movie?” 

Jinsoul looked at Haseul confused, as Jungeun’s eyes went wide.

“What? You always come in on Tuesdays and get bad movies.” Silence. “Are Fridays reserved for actual good movies or something?”

“You said you hadn’t stepped foot in here in months, Kim.” Jinsoul was now staring at her friend, whom Haseul had effectively, yet unintentionally, called out. “What’s this about _ always _ coming in?”

It was Jungeun’s turn to blush, as she realized that there was no way out of the situation.

“I… uh, y’know. Work is slow on Tuesdays, sometimes it’s nice to get out of the arcade.” Jungeun’s voice was much smaller than before, prompting an interesting look on Jinsoul’s face.

“Wait a minute,” Jinsoul looked between the two girls. “This is– Is this the movie girl you keep talking about? I thought that was Jiwoo, y’know, down at the movie theater?” Jungeun’s face turned a deeper shade of red, nearly matching her work uniform. She jabbed Jinsoul in the ribs, who gave her a punch to the arm back, but not after checking Haseul out. “You definitely know how to pick them, dude.” 

It was Haseul’s turn to be utterly confused. Movie girl? Jinsoul couldn’t possibly be suggesting Jungeun had talked about her before, could she? 

“Jinsoul, I swear to god, if you do not shut up right now–” Jungeun’s threat fell empty as the bell over the door chimed, a very happy looking Mr. Wong coming in.

“Good evening ladies! Haseul! Thank you again for coming in, I hope the girls stayed entertained. You can all go now, I’ll shut down shop.” Mr. Wong hurried in, shooing Haseul out from behind the counter. “Now go, I have two pizzas ready in your name across the street for coming in on such short notice. I hope you girls like pepperoni!” 

At the mention of pizza, the girls shot up from watching their movie and ran out of the store, hurrying over to the Pizza Arcade. 

“It wasn’t an issue Mr. Wong, I really appreciate the pizza, thank you.” Haseul bowed, excusing herself from behind the counter.

Waving goodbye to her boss and walking out of the store with Jinsoul and Jungeun, Haseul stripped her work polo off to reveal a tight black tank top tucked into her high-waisted denim jeans, catching Jungeun’s eyes in the process.

“Well, sorry you guys couldn’t get a movie. Want to join us for pizza? You can wear my shirt so you’re not at work in uniform, Jungeun.” 

“Yeah Jungeun, why don’t you go get pizza with them? I have to catch up with Vi– I mean, do some very important things downtown.” Jinsoul’s shit eating grin was the polar opposite of Jungeun’s very animated frown. “Nice to finally meet you Haseul, you two have fun!”

And with that, Jinsoul was gone.

“So… pizza?” Haseul extended her polo out to Jungeun, whose face was now painted with a light blush and small smile. To seal the deal, Haseul winked, “Maybe we can even make it a Blockbuster night, too.”


End file.
